


Comfort

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Seasonal Affective Disorder, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasonal Affective Disorder, Lady Lake (the head of Kingsman Psychiatry  division because you cannot do what they do for long without therapy) had said with a shake of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt was: it's all fall like outside and eggsy is feeling down a bit. he dresses in Harry's sweats and stuff and cuddles on the couch with jb. harry comes home aaaannnnd?

Seasonal Affective Disorder, Lady Lake (the head of Kingsman Psychiatry division because you cannot do what they do for long without therapy) had said with a shake of her head. “Normally, Arthur is the one to get all these reports,” she handed over a file, “so I’m not breaking any confidences, but in light of the circumstances.” She nodded that Harry should open the folder.

While the sessions were never recorded, notes were still taken when agents presented with warning signs. And this file, marked Galahad, had quite a list. “Because he is my lover,” Harry had supplied.

“Yes,” Lady Lake said. “I’ve sent him home for the day, with some extended-release antidepressants and appointments set up for twice a week.”

Eggsy had been by turns listless and irritable lately, snapping even at Lancelot when she suggested going for a run, like they usually did when at HQ at the same time. Harry had to officially order Eggsy to go see Lady Lake. Eggsy had started by sneering and ended with a shrug that seemed to take two full inches off his height.

“Any idea about what might have set this off?” Harry asked, shifting through the papers.

“As the name suggests, the beginning of autumn,” Lady Lake said, just a shade to the right side of sarcastic. “It is sometimes, and in this case I believe it is, exacerbated by terrible events happening in the affected months. In Galahad’s case, this is autumn and winter, likely due to the passing of his father and the events of V-Day. It is also an indicative of Depression, which I have no doubt our Galahad has.”

“What can I do?” Harry asked.

Lady Lake’s look softened. “Beyond therapy and medication, there’s little to be done as cure. The best treatment you can provide is patience and understanding. Your love is not going to cure him.”

Wincing, Harry frowned. If there was one thing he hated, it was standing by while someone he cared about was hurt, even if that hurt was coming from inside.

“Gala-,” Lady Lake took a deep breath, “Eggsy has been through quite a lot in his young life. He’s built himself a persona of toughness and that has gotten him through to this point, but now that he’s in a better environment, that facade is beginning to crack. He will view himself as being weak when he is just being human. You shouldn't treat him with kid gloves or baby him; he’ll view that as confirmation of his inferior status.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

Lady Lake stood up. “You’re devoted to the boy as anyone who knows you both is well aware. Right at this moment, the best thing you can do for the young man is go home to him. Make him some tea, let him talk or not as he requests, give him as much or as little personal contact as he asks for. Let him figure out what comforts him when this strikes.”

So now Harry opened the door of their home with some of Eggsy’s favourite Chinese takeaway to find the young man curled up on the couch.

The telly was off and JB was a puddle of fur in Eggsy’s lap as the blond absent-mindedly rubbed the dog’s belly.

“Hello, love,” Harry called, putting the bag down on the coffee table in front of Eggsy. “Are you hungry?”

“Not right now,” Eggsy said, eyes only briefly landing on the bag.

Harry took off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of a nearby armchair. “That’s fine. JB looks like he has melted his bones away.” Harry reached over to bop the dog’s nose as he sat down.

JB immediately turned over and offered his head to Harry for scratches.

Eggsy’s lips quirked upward as the pug moved into Harry’s lap.

Harry laughed and deposited him back into Eggsy’s arms. “Now, now, JB. Clearly you need more time with Eggsy to absorb some of his loyalty.” He smiled at Eggsy, then his eyebrow raised. “My shirt?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Eggsy said with one of those heavy shrugs that Harry was now categorizing to be vigilant for in the future. “I can change.”

“Nonsense,” Harry said, toeing off his shoes. “You wear whatever makes you comfortable, dearest. Now,” he settled himself into the other side of the couch, “are you up for cuddling me as well, or are you content with JB?”

Eggsy paused, considering. “Could you just...” he trailed off.

“Anything,” Harry affirmed. If Eggsy were feeling better a no doubt vulgar joke would go here and Harry found himself disappointed when one was not forthcoming.

“Could you hold my hand?” Eggsy ducked his head.

Harry reached out and took the hand nearest him, kissing the knuckles. He entwined their fingers and rested them on the couch between the two of them. “Like this?”

Eggsy nodded, other hand resuming petting JB. “You can, like, read reports or summat. Don’t need to just stare off too.”

Locating a book in the drawer of the end table, Harry drew it out. “I’ll just get back to this then.” He had a little difficulty opening the book and finding an easy way to hold it one-handed, but he’d sooner have cut his other hand off than rob Eggsy of whatever comfort he was receiving from it. “Let me know when you get hungry and we’ll eat.”

“All right,” Eggsy replied, looking up and into Harry’s eyes for the first time so far. “Thanks, luv.”

Harry smiled and got an answering one for his trouble. Not quite as bright as a usual Eggsy grin, but if that was all he could get right now, he’d hold onto it. Starting tomorrow, he’d go back to Lady Lake and get as much information on Seasonal Affective Disorder and Depression as she could give him. Then go to Merlin for even more. He couldn’t go into Eggsy’s mind and fight the battles for him, but Harry would make damn sure that he never went in unarmed.


End file.
